Are you a ghost?
by FyreFaerieGinny
Summary: I had to reload it b/c it had problems! R/R (I lost all my reviews!) *sniff sniff* H/G angst


__

A/n: Hey. Here is a Ginny/Harry songfic of B*Witch's 'Are you a ghost?'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not potter stuff (that's to JKR) Not song Lyrics (that's to B*Witch).
    
    'I can't believe that son-of-a-bitch. I hate these nightmares. Ever since **it** happened. No, I don't like this feeling at all.' Harry started to cry at his remembrance of **that** day. Ginny was with him that day.
    _It's two in the morning
    I'll tell you why I'm awake
    There it goes, that creepy feeling again
    Round in my head
    Ooh again here in my head
    _
    The Dark Lord had risen and Harry was to stop him. He ran frantically towards the graveyard. He desperately hated graveyards, ever since the end of his fourth year… But that was were the
    Dark Lord was, and he was to stop him before he hurt anyone more. He was running as fast as he could when he heard something behind him. He turned around, wand in hand thinking it was Voldemort, but saw a small red head following him.
    "Harry wait! Harry, don't go looking for him," she cried.
    "Ginny! Don't follow me!" he yelled. "I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" he yelled trying not to cry.
    "Harry- I-I-I…" she tried to speak but broke down crying.
    Harry rushed to her side, comforting her. "Ginny, I do not want Voldemort to find you! I want you to run as fast as you can to Hogwarts where Dumbledore can protect you- because I CAN'T!" Ginny looked up into his once twinkling bright green eyes. The stress from the Dark Lord faded what once was full of happiness and brilliant color.
    "But, Harry. I- I love you. I don't want you to leave me!" she finally spoke. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.
    Harry looked down upon her with great fear in his eyes. "Ginny, I-I love you too, but RUN! He will get the one I love most. RUN GINNY!" he said pulling her up and pushing her in the opposite direction. Ginny grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, then started to run but was stopped by a much more powerful force.
    _Here in the darkness
    Oh there's so many shades
    Shadows burn like faded flames
    And die into the night, ooh and fly
    Up so high, ooh
    _"I see things don't change between generations do they, Potter?" Voldemort's evil voice sneered. "A soft spot for redheads I see?" he crackled. He held Ginny by the arm. "Once again we meet Potter, and now your girlfriend will die along with you!" He said with an evil cackle.
    "Nooooo!" Harry screamed. His eyes were filled with terror and welded up with tears. "No! Leave her alone- you want me? Take me. Here I am. Just leave Ginny. Let her go!" He screamed.
    "Pulls at your heart strings does it Potter? Which would be more enticing- seeing her die, then dying yourself, or having her watch her precious Harry die before her, then experiencing her own death?" he sneered.
    "Nooo!" Harry screamed. He pulled out his wand at pointed it at Voldemort.
    "What are you going to do to me, Harry? Kill me? Hardly. I am more powerful than you could even dream."
    "Harry…" Ginny managed to croak.
    "Shut up little girl!" Ginny's eyes watered up. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny. "Now watch her die, Potter!" he cackled.

"Harry- I love you." She said. Those were her last words as the dark lord uttered, " Avada Kedavra" upon her small body.

"I love you too, Ginny" Harry murmured. His eyes shot up at the dark lord with pure anger and hatred in them. As the dark lord turned to him next, Harry scowled at him and raised his wand.

"Ready to be next, Potter?"

"No." he said bluntly and then pointed his wand at the dark lord and uttered, "amorus prevalis avadus kedavrus aelis perishlae." The dark lord began to scream as he fell to the ground twitching until he died. 
    
    
    Harry broke out of his trance of remembering the day. He stared at Ginny's tombstone crying uncontrollably.
    _
    Are you a ghost?
    Or are you alive?
    Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)
    Be here for me now
    Imagination
    Or are you for real?
    Just give me a sign (sign)
    And I'll know
    _He thought he felt her presence here. He could come here and talk to her grave, as though she could hear him.
    "Ginny, couldn't you have just stayed away?" he sobbed.
    _
    Cool wind is blowing
    Fingers through hair
    Standing in an empty room, alone
    It feels like you're there
    Ooh alone
    I know that you're there
    _The wind blew through his hair- just like Ginny used to run her fingers. Playing with his messy, untidy, raven black hair. It wasn't raven black anymore. It was a dull color. He sobbed uncontrollably thinking of Ginny. That's what happened after he defeated the dark lord. He was diminished to a sobbing fool. That's how they found him. The dark lord dead on the ground, Harry holding Ginny, sobbing over her lifeless body.
    _
    Are you a ghost?
    Or are you alive?
    Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)
    Be here for me now
    Imagination
    Or are you for real?
    Just give me a sign (sign)
    _He used to think she'd watch over him as a ghost when he'd come to her grave. "Ginny!" he screamed to the sky, "why did you have to leave me!" He sobbed. "I wish you were here once more, so I couldn't have to be with out you." He cried.
    _
    I'll tell you what
    I know (I know)
    I'll tell you how
    I feel (feel)
    _He loved her. He missed her. He couldn't forgive himself for not saving her. Ron never did. Ron never spoke to him again. The Weasleys tried to be understanding, but they were still sore of losing their only girl. Harry couldn't blame them. He wouldn't forgive himself either.
    _
    Are you a ghost?
    Or are you alive?
    Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)
    Be here for me now
    Imagination
    Or are you for real?
    Just give me a sign (sign)
    And I'll know
    _He hadn't seen Sirius since the fall of the dark lord. He was on trial once he'd been found and was set free, but Harry had disappeared from everyone. He could only be found in two spots- His room or Ginny's grave. Two years he'd lived like this.
    "Ginny can't you come back to me?" he whispered to her grave.
    _Are you a ghost?
    Or are you alive?
    Would you be here for me (ooh, ooh)
    Be here for me now
    Imagination
    Or are you for real?
    Just give me a sign
    _Harry kissed the tombstone, then got up. He pulled the hood over his head and walked away from it. In the distance the old professor Dumbledore watched him walk away.
    "Only time can mend a broken heart," he muttered shaking his head, then disapperated.
    The fall of the dark lord brought joy to all, except for those who new Harry. All his friends felt for Harry's sadness, but no one could bear to talk to him. Three years later Dumbledore had to tell all his friends that Harry had died, that he found him at Ginny's grave. Some said suicide, but others knew his heart just couldn't take it anymore, and he died of a broken heart.
    _A/N: * sniff sniff* how sad. I know how grim that was. It might have also been confusing as hell. I tried to make up some curse (I don't know Latin for shit) to kill voldemort. I just put Latin sounding words that could basically mean (if they were real) 'love prevail, and evil perish.' Anyway… R/R!!!!!!!_


End file.
